


You Can't Culture Me

by Pirateweasel



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Music, Pranks, don't mess with a red-head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks that Pepper is trying to make him become more cultured.  Well, he's not about to let THAT happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Culture Me

Tony Stark walked into his lab.  Time to get the day started right.

“Morning, gang,” he said to the assorted AI robots in the room.  “Jarvis, what’s on the menu for the day?”

A precise British accent filled the room.  “Good morning, sir.  You had mentioned wanting to work on the hydraulics for the Mark V’s left leg.  Do you wish to have me bring up the schematics?”

Tony moved over to a table and began to pull up a display.  “Yeah, that sounds good.  We need some background music here, Jarvis.  Play ‘Thunderstruck’.” 

A moment later, orchestral-style string music began to play throughout the room.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later….

 

“Pepper, what have you done to my music files?” demanded Tony as he marched into his assistant and girlfriend’s office.

 She looked up from her desk and spoke into her phone.  “I’m sorry; I need to place you on hold for just a few moments.  It won’t be long, and we can continue this soon.”  She pushed a button on the phone and put down the handset.  “That is a very important business call that I have just placed on hold, Tony.  What exactly is it that you need?”

The CEO of Stark Industries began pacing in the room, conspicuously under-dressed for the office in his Metallica t-shirt and worn jeans.  “My music.  You changed my music files on me.”  He stopped pacing for a moment.  “Jarvis, play ‘Thunderstruck’ again.”  Once again, string music began playing.  “That’s enough, Jarvis.  Turn it off now.”   He looked back at the woman seated at the desk.  “What was that?”

Pepper Potts raised a manicured eyebrow at him.  “’Thunderstruck’.  The file seems to be playing just fine, so forgive me if I fail to see what the problem is.  Now, if that’s all; I _do_ have a business call to get back to….”

Tony leaned over the desk.  “That was not ‘Thunderstruck’.  I happen to know _exactly_ what ‘Thunderstruck’ sounds like; and that is **not** it.  That’s—that’s some sort of high school band camp advanced class music…not AC/DC.”

Pepper sighed.  “It’s 2Cellos’ version of ‘Thunderstruck’.  You should listen to it; I think you would like it.”

Tony recoiled in mock horror at the suggestion.  “I will do no such thing.” He pointed a finger at Pepper.  “I know what this is….  This is some sort of attempt to influence me with culture, isn’t it?  Well, it won’t work, Pep.  You can’t culture me.  I’m not one of your organic yogurt thingies.  I absolutely refuse; and there is nothing you can do to change that.”  With that said, he turned and marched out of the office, determined to go back to his lab and find something else to listen to as he worked.  Unfortunately, with his back to her desk, Tony completely missed the glare that the red-head gave him through narrowed eyes.  As soon as the door closed behind him, she acted.

“Jarvis,” she said, out loud.

The AI’s British accent filled the air.  “Yes, Ms. Potts?”

“Activate emergency over-rides for the lab, please.  I want you to make certain that the next five songs that play in any room that Tony is in will be 2Cellos’ version of ‘Thunderstruck’.”

“At once, Ms. Potts.”

“And Jarvis…if he puts his fingers or anything else in or over his ears to block out the sound, play the song one more time for each incident.”

“Yes, Ms. Potts.”

* * *

 

Six hours later, Pepper was walking past the glass walls of Tony’s lab.  Out of curiosity, she asked Jarvis to play whatever music Tony was currently listening to in his lab.  A moment later, she walked on, a smile spreading across her face as she mentally reviewed the sight of Tony dancing and singing along with 2Cellos’ version of ‘Highway to Hell’.

              

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the morning listening to 2Cellos' 'Thunderstruck' on repeat while at work. This was the result.


End file.
